


A day off

by Windfighter



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: M/M, Whumptober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 18:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16561091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfighter/pseuds/Windfighter
Summary: Prompt: FeverCharacter: Onni





	A day off

Onni woke up first. He felt sluggish and rested his head in his hands for a while as he sat up to get out of the bed. Reynir moved behind him.

”Onni? Come back to bed.”

”I can't, I have work.”

”Mhm.”

Reynir buried deeper under the covers and Onni pushed himself off the bed. It was unusually cold in the apartment and his body shivered. He wrapped a blanket over his shoulders and went to the kitchen. He stared into the cabinet, then finally realized he wasn't hungry anyway and closed it. He ruffled his hair, yawned and fell down on the couch. His head was pounding a little now. He put his arms over his eyes, listened as Reynir climbed out of the bed as well. Reynir's steps came closer, then stopped.

”...you okay?” he asked.

”Mf.”

He was so cold. He wrapped the blanket tighter around himself.

”Want me to make breakfast?”

”...not hungry.”

Silence for a few seconds. Onni relaxed a little, then Reynir spoke again.

”I'm calling your boss to let him know you'll stay at home today.”

He ruffled Onni's hair and Onni grumbled.

”I'm not staying home, I have _work_.”

”But you're sick.”

”I'm not sick”, Onni made no move to sit up and prove Reynir wrong. ”I'm just not hungry.”

”Mhm.”

Onni could hear the smile in Reynir's voice. He lifted his arm to glare at him.

”I will _end_ you if you call them.”

”♫Calling them now♫”, Reynir sang.

”You do not!”

”♫Entering their number♫”, Reynir continued.

”Stop that!”

Onni got up from the couch. A wave of dizzyness hit him and he had to stop. Reynir caught him and put a thermometer in his mouth before pushing him back onto the couch. Onni glared at him again.

”I know the mouth isn't the best place, but I'm quite sure you don't want me to pull off your pants for this.”

Onni's cheeks turned red and he pulled the blanket over his head. Reynir laughed.

”You'll make it show the wrong temperature like that.”

He pulled the blanket down from Onni's head and placed a kiss on his cheek before sitting down on the couch as well. Onni leaned back and closed his eyes. After a couple of minutes Reynir took the thermometer again.

”Fever, I knew it.”

”I'm not sick.”

”Your mouth is lying but your body is not. You haven't missed a day in years, it's okay for you to stay home and take care of yourself for once. I'm calling your boss for real this time.”

”Mrf.”

”I know”, Reynir patted Onni's head before getting up. ”You'll be back at work before you know it.”

Onni slid down in the couch again, rested his head on the armrest and closed his eyes. Reynir's voice slowly died out as he fell back to sleep.

 


End file.
